Safe
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: Kisame is injured in battle, and Itachi worries. KisaXIta fluff


**Safe**

**(Cover: htt p / img . photobucket . com / albums / v82 / Skins / ItachiKisame160.jpg. -remove spaces)  
**

It had been a harsh battle.

Defeating them had been hard, even for Itachi, but more so for Kisame. The shark nin had insisted, since the ninja's they had fought had been from the mist, on fighting them at his highest level. Such level was indeed very strong, and although Kisame had defeated them all, it didn't come without a cost. Using his huge chakra supply up so fast had caused a chain reaction in his body, leaving him injured and passed out.

His partner had no trouble taking him back to base, but grew to be slightly worried when Kisame didn't wake up later on.

So, now he sat in the medic wing of the Akatsuki base, sitting on a chair beside his partner and watched as their one and only medic nin checked him over.

"He'll be out to it for a while, I'm afraid," she said, looking over at the Uchiha. "He used up his chakra too quickly for his body to handle, hence why he hasn't regained consciousness. Hopefully, he'll be awake in a few days time."

Itachi nodded, not really paying much attention, instead staring at the bed where his partner was laying, pale and drained. His arm had been injured so it was bandaged up, but otherwise the rest of his injuries were scratches and bruises.

The woman smiled and asked, "Are you going to stay here?"

Itachi didn't answer; merely inclined his head slightly. The woman took that as a yes and left the room.

Itachi cursed himself for caring what state Kisame was in, seeing it as weakness, but for some reason he couldn't help it. Kisame had always watched over him when he had been unconscious with a sharingan coma, so why not return the favour? Itachi reasoned that the shark nin was his partner, and although he would never admit it out loud, the Uchiha trusted him.

He didn't want to lose him.

Itachi sighed and hopped out of the chair to rest his head on the bed next to Kisame's hand. He prepared to settle in for a long night …

The next day Kisame had not woken up. Itachi began to get worried then; Kisame was too strong to be passed out for more than 12 hours at the most, but he was still out after 24. As Itachi left to get some food and a change of clothes, he tried to preoccupy himself.

The medic nin they had said that Kisame probably hadn't used his chakra like that for a long time, and hence the longer recovery time. Itachi hoped that was the case.

The following day showed no signs of change, and it was then Itachi stayed with his partner the entire day, waiting for the shark nin to snap out of it.

_He wouldn't leave me, _He thought viciously, _he knows not to …_

But he was starting to get scared. This wasn't normal.

That night Itachi rested on the side of the bed, running a finger along the palm of Kisame's hand, taking in the strange texture of his skin as he tried to get to sleep. He hoped that whatever it was would go away …

Kisame woke up before the sun rose the next day. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at the ceiling and trying to figure out where he was. He stayed that way for 5 seconds before realising he was back at the base. He sighed, and then winced as his chest complained. He had forgotten that he got punched rather hard there and had probably bruised himself. He then registered the presence of another person, and looked to his side to find his partner there, asleep, one of his closed eyes visible under his hair.

Kisame smiled slightly; Itachi had stayed there to watch him.

Slowly sitting up, Kisame waited for his body to relax again before reaching over and stroking Itachi's head once. The Uchiha responded to the touch instantly, moaning slightly and opening an eye. Itachi then snapped awake when he realised his partner was.

Kisame smiled and said, "Hey, how long was I out for?"

Itachi looked back, blank in his expression but his mind was racing. He replied in a soft voice that sounded more stunned than he would've liked it to, "Three days …"

"Really?" Kisame felt his arm, "I must've really drained myself …"

Itachi watched his partner move, talk, and it knocked into his brain that he had been worried for nothing.

Kisame was alive. Kisame knew not to leave him.

Sitting on the bed, Itachi allowed himself to relax now that his partner was out of danger. "Do you feel better?"

"Much." Kisame grinned. "Did you stay here the whole time?"

Itachi felt the heat rise to his face and answered far too quickly than he should've, "N-No! Not at all!"

Kisame smirked at him and took his hand, drawing him closer in a loose hug, allowing the other to pull away if he felt that he was be coddled too much. "Thankyou for staying, Itachi …"

The Uchiha wanted to pull away, but Kisame was too warm, and he was too relieved to care. Slowly he put an arm around Kisame's neck and closed his eyes; relaxing in his partner's hold as the shark nin tightened his arms a little. Softly, he said, "I'm just glad you're safe …"


End file.
